


Alec vs Alec

by Red_witch



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec celoso, Alec vs alec, Alec vuelve a ver a Max y a su papá, F/F, F/M, M/M, Maryse mundana, Reencuentro, Robert recuerda a Michael, Robert vuelve a hacer de niñero, Viaje de dimensión, Warlock Magnus Bane
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_witch/pseuds/Red_witch
Summary: Alec Lightwood es hechizado por su esposo e hijo y ahora enfrenta varias pesadillas.Alec cae en una dimensión en donde hay un Alec que no da todo por Magnus, su madre siendo mundana y saliendo con Luke, Jocelyn muerta, Simón siendo vampiro y una Clary mundana y sin recuerdos del mundo de sombras y más importante un Jace más sarcástico.No esta terminado.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Maryse Lightwood/Robert Lightwood, Robert Lightwood/Michael Wayland, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Alec vs Alec

**Author's Note:**

> Volví a ver la serie y de la nada se me ocurrió esto. 
> 
> Cabe a aclarar que ambos Alec son lo máximo a su manera.
> 
> Y antes que nada intentaré hacer notorio la diferencia de los Alec para que no haya confusiones.

Alec cayó en un pozo sin fin. Sus ojos azules reflejaban miedo. Había estado en casa. Con Magnus y los niños. Los niños, ¿ellos estarían bien? Alec no lo sabía pero esperaba que fuera un SI. Estaban jugando, ¿Qué salió mal? 

Oh si. El hechizo el hechizo lo trajo hacía un pozo negro, su amado esposo e hijo se encontraban practicando hechizos de magia a pesar de que su pequeño Max era un niño aún Magnus decidió que era hora de que aprendiera hechizos simples, pero algo salió mal, algo se mezclo y ahora él estaba en un pozo negro. Se sentía ido, no podía moverse, él no podía quedarse ahí pero al parecer así sería.  
Su cabello negro volaba lentamente y sus ojos azules estaban abiertos, aún que se cerraban a medida de que el tiempo corría, no había reloj que ver, no había horas que definieran el comienzo y el fin de un día, no había nada, solo el y la oscuridad.

—¿Se pondrá bien? —Dijo una voz femenina. Cuando Alec la escucho intentó moverse o abrir los ojos pero no podía. Era imposible.

Alec se tenso cuando unos dedos le acariciaron la cara, el toque era tan familiar y cuando Alec sintió chispas de electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo entero es cuando lo supo y se permitió relajarse. Magnus estaba con el. Estaba en casa. Estaba bien todo. Era Magnus.

—Si, se pondrá bien, Isabelle. Sus heridas no son tan graves. —Dijo una voz, sonaba como la de Magnus y Alec sintió las ganas de sonreír pero no podía se sentía petrificado. —Hay que dejarlo descansar un rato.

—Bien, iré a hacer los reportes. —Dijo Isabelle, el sonido de los tacones se escuchó y la puerta hizo un terrible sonido al abrir o cerrarla. Alec se sintió culpable de no haber reconocido la voz de su hermana. Alec quería levantarse y explicar todo pero no podía, escuchaba todo y sus pensamientos lo mataban, Alec pensó que tal vez así fue como se sintió Annabelle cuando revivió.

Alec se sintió incómodo en la posición en la que estaba acostado, sintió como Magnus lo cubrió con una manta y movió su almohada en una posición más cómoda, Alec ahora podría permitirse dormir un rato. Magnus realmente sabía lo que quería aún cuando este no estaba consciente totalmente. 

Cayó en un sueño y espero que cuando despertara pudiera moverse. 

Cuando Alec volvió a despertar pudo moverse y eso lo alegro, abrió sus ojos y vio que estaba en una habitación más pequeña que su antigua habitación. En definitiva estaba en el Instituto. Alec se encontraba intentando sentarse cuando abrieron la puerta, unos cabellos negros con brillo se vieron y Alec sonrió.

—Hola querido, que bueno que despertaste. —Dijo ¿Magnus? Se veía diferente, no para mal seguía siendo hermoso, su piel morena y sus hermosos rasgos asiáticos seguían ahí.   
Seguía brillando, era alto pero Alec pensó en que si se levantaba el sería más alto que Magnus. Eso último le saco una sonrisa. 

Magnus se veía radiante, tenía un saco morado y su camisa negra con brillos lo hacían deslumbrar más. En sus ojos habían sombras moradas y negras ambos tenían con brillos y el delineado de sus ojos seguía ahí. Lo único que le molestaba era que Magnus tenía glamour en sus ojos. Alec amaba sus ojos de gato.

—¿Qué pasó? —Le preguntó. Magnus sonrió, y movió su mano desdeñosamente, Alec vio cada uno de los anillos que había ahí, seguían siendo cinco y Alec se alegro de saber que todavía conocía perfectamente cada uno de ellos.

—Llegaste aquí mal herido, estabas en la puerta del Instituto. Cuando salí te vi y decidí ayudarte. —Dijo Magnus acariciando sus manos. —¿Recuerdas qué paso o cual es tu nombre? 

Alec asintió mirándolo atentamente.

—Me llamo Alec Lightwood. —Dijo. Magnus detuvo el movimiento y lo miro.

—Eso no es cierto. —Le contestó burlonamente, sus brazos se habían cruzado.

—Lo es. Estamos casados. —Dijo. 

Magnus asintió.

—Si, estoy casado con Alec Lightwood —Dijo orgulloso. — Pero fuera de bromas dime ¿cuál es tu nombre? 

—Ese es mi nombre, Magnus. Soy yo Alec. —Dijo intentando agarrar sus manos, Magnus río. 

— Estoy cien por ciento seguro de que no es así, mi esposo Alec Lightwood esta afuera hablando con sus hermanos. 

—Si ese también es Alec. —Dijo intentando sonar coherente. No lo logró. —Soy Alec pero no tú Alec, pregúntame lo que sea. Yo lo sabré. 

Eso último pareció llamar la atención de Magnus quién se acercó a él.

—Cierto o falso que salí con Woosley Scott.

—Cierto. 

—Esa era fácil. Rangor ya no me quería acompañar a otro viaje por algo que paso en un viaje anterior, ¿Que había sucedido? 

—¿El día que hundiste el barco porque querías ser pirata? ¿él día que te emborrachaste de más en Perú y Rangor cuenta que caminaste como un cangrejo y te fuiste volando en una alfombra y escribías en el cielo...

—Bien, me conoces. —Magnus le miró con una ceja alzada. —¿En donde nací?

—Esa es fácil. Indonesia.

—Tal vez me conozcas un poco. —Dijo mirándolo algo impactado.

—Eso intento.

Magnus le miró sonriendo.

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? —Le preguntó sentándose en la cama.

—Estaba en casa. —Alec consideró decir sobre los niños pero no sabía si en esta dimensión ambos ya tuvieran a Max y Rafe y lo último que quería era evitarlo. —Contigo y estabas haciendo hechizos y mezclaste algo y salió mal y aquí estoy.

—¿Solo así? —Preguntó y Alec asintió. —Que extraño, tendré que buscar en libros a ver que encuentro.

Alec asintió y le se le quedó mirando a Magnus, eran tan similares. A Alec se le revolvió el estómago al pensar en su Magnus, por el ángel ¿Cómo estaría el?

Magnus notó su mirada y soltó una risa baja. 

—No se lo digas a mi Alec pero mi combinación favorita es cabello negro y ojos azules.

Alec se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo, Alec lo sabía, Magnus se lo había dicho en muchas ocasiones. Magnus sonrió aún más al verlo sonrojado.

—¿De que color son? —Preguntó intentando cambiar el tema.

—¿De que color son qué Alexander? —Preguntó riendo. 

—¿De que color son los ojos de tu Alec? 

—Avellana.

—Bonito color —Dijo y Magnus asintió sonriendo. Alec sonrió al recordar algo. —Al menos no hay nada de monstruo en el.

Magnus le miró sorprendido, pero lo oculto rápidamente y le sonrió aún más radiante, como si se alegrará de poder charlar cómodamente con el sobre eso y Alec lo entendería.

—No hay nada de monstruo en él. —Confirmó Magnus. El se acomodó más en la cama y junto sus manos entre sus piernas. A Alec le recordó a Rafe quien siempre se sentaba así cuando rompía algo. —Aún que a veces creo que lo hay, cuando levantó mi vista para verlo me he topado con mucho verde en ocasiones.

—Es una lástima. Aquí soy un monstruo de ojos verdes y al parecer soy más alto como un árbol pero dudo que este Alec sea tan bueno en idiomas. 

Magnus río con ese comentario y Alec burbujeó en felicidad, no importaba en que universo estará el siempre amaría ver reír a Magnus.

—Es malísimo en eso. —Dijo Magnus. Ambos rieron cuando un pequeño niño entro a la habitación.

—Max, ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Magnus. Alec había dejado de escuchar, era Max. Su hermano.

Alec lo miró con atención, este Max no usaba lentes pero si tenía un ligera cicatriz en su frente y Alec la relacionó con la herida que Sebastián le había causado, se alegró de saber que al menos ahí el seguía vivo.

El nombre de Sebastián se le hacía raro, hace años que no había pensado en eso, Alec supuso o que estaban en tiempos de guerra o apenas había terminado.

—Pasaba por aquí para ver a Alec y Izzy y escuché risas así que entré. ¿Quién es él? —Dijo cruzando sus brazos y mirando a Alec duramente. Los ojos azules de Alec se abrieron sorprendidos, Max tenía carácter.

Si no fuera porque se sentía aún aturdido le hubiera dicho cuán orgulloso estaba de él. Solo por un milisegundo Alec sintió envidia de este Alec, por tener a Max aún con vida. Se preguntó si su papá aún seguiría con vida, se encontró a si mismo emocionado por la idea de ver de nuevo a su padre.

—Es un amigo, Max. —Dijo Magnus y Alec entendió el porque no dijo su nombre. —Bueno, conocido.

—¿Y de que reían? —Preguntó interesado en la conversación.

Alec tuvo ganas de reír por la situación. Antes de que Magnus pudiera contestar una voz femenina se escuchó.

—¡Max! ¿Dónde estás? —Gritó. Se escucharon los pasos de unos tacones.

—¡Aquí Izzy! —Le gritó Max a Isabelle. Alec miró la puerta con sorpresa, la que era su hermana en esta dimensión cruzó la puerta.

Era casi igual a su hermana, pero no lo era. Era algo pequeña y Alec pensó con diversión en que tal vez él era un gigante en esta dimensión. Tenía su inconfundible collar rojo y el brazalete de serpiente.

—Max, ¿Qué haces aquí? Magnus esta ocupado. —Dijo Isabelle mirando a Max. Este frunció el ceño mirando a Alec.

—Si, estaba ocupando riéndose con el chico. —Dijo sin despegar la mirada de él. Alec se removió incómodo, no estaba para nada acostumbrado a que su hermanito de otra dimensión le mirara así. 

—Max, tengo que hablar con Isabelle, ¿puedes dejarnos a solas? —Preguntó Magnus levantándose de la cama y se hinco junto a Max quien hizo un puchero. —Anda ve con Alec.

Max suspiró y salió cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

—¿Pasó algo? —Preguntó Isabelle preocupada. Alec miró a Magnus y supo que le diría todo.

—Isabelle tal vez quieras sentarte. —le dijo Magnus, con magia apareció una silla y hizo que Izzy tomara asiento.

—No me digas que vas a dejar a Alec por él. —Preguntó sorprendida viendo a Magnus. 

Alec la miró enojado, pero intentó relajarse. Era de otra dimensión claramente su hermana no lo reconocería y menos si en esta dimensión su Alec tiene ojos de otro color.

—¿Disculpa? —Preguntó Magnus. Alec se sentó aún más en la cama listo para hablar si era necesario. —Es solo que..

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Alec consideró en levantarse a golpear a quien sea que entrara, no lo hizo. 

—¡Nadie va a dejar a nadie por nadie! —Grito un hombre entrando. Era Jace. Era obvio su cabello rubio y su presentación llamativa y su falta de elocuencia le indicaban a Alec que era su parabatai.

A su lado venía un hombre alto, podría decirse que estaban a la estatura, su cabello era negro y tenía cejas gruesas, el hombre en ese momento tenía cara de pocos amigos, sus ojos eran verdes-cafés como las avellanas y portaba un suéter gris horrible y Alec adivino. Era él.

—¿De que demonios hablan? —Preguntó Magnus luciendo calmado pero claramente estaba enojado. 

Alec antes lo había visto en esa posición y sabía que pasaba. Él sabía que era mejor callarse y dejar a Magnus explicarse para así razonar pero al parecer el Alec de los ojos avellana no lo sabía porque habló y lo arruinó.

—Max me contó —Empezó. Mal comienzo idiota el odia los chismes, deberías saberlo ya pensó el ojo-azul irritado. —Que te estaba coqueteando, no quise creerlo porque confío en ti pero..

¿Pero? Alec escuchó un, ¿pero? Grave error pensó de nuevo Alec al escuchar a su otro yo hablar, Alec en serio quería golpearse contra la pared.   
Magnus detestaba cuando no había confianza y detestaba los rumores. Alec volteó a ver a Magnus y confirmó todo lo que pensaba. 

Magnus estaba molesto.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —Siseo Magnus herido y con tono frío. Ambos Alec se estremecieron ante la frialdad de las palabras del otro Magnus. —Fingiré que no dijeron eso y procederé a hablar.

Magnus caminó hasta el ojo azul y habló.

—Este es Alec. —Explicó simplemente. Todas las miradas se posaron en el y Alec se sintió abrumado.

—Jum, también se llama Alec. —Dijo Jace burlón.

—Lightwood. —Concluyó Magnus. Todos quedaron en silencio hasta que Isabelle se levantó. 

—¿A que te refieres? —Preguntó Isabelle poniendo sus manos en sus caderas. Magnus rodó sus ojos y explicó.

—Es simple, es Alec —Señalo al de ojos avellanas. —Pero de otra dimensión. 

—Es una mentira. —Dijo el pequeño Max y Alec se sintió mareado.

—Max, solo míralo, es idéntico a tu hermano solo que sus ojos son de un hermoso azul. Incluso su horrible vestimenta es parecida. —Dijo Magnus admirando al Alec de ojos azules.

—¿Hermoso? ¿Idéntico? —Dijeron al mismo tiempo el Alec de ojos avellana y Jace.

La habitación entró en un revuelo, Alec estaba seguro de haber escuchado un "Le llamaré a mamá y a Luke" por parte de Isabelle, Alec no entendió que tenía que ver Luke en todo eso pero lo ignoró. Todo era un caos y se sentía abrumado por tantas preguntas que le hacían al mismo tiempo.  
Alec miró a Magnus con soslayo, buscando refuerzo. Este le asintió y habló.

—Bien, basta. —Dijo Magnus. Todos lo ignoraron. Magnus volvió a hablar pero su voz se las llevaban los gritos que estaban pegando los demás. Alec no supo en que momento entraron una mujer rubia y un hombre moreno a la habitación. Ya no le interesaba. Estaba frustrado.

Su paciencia se estaba acabando poco a poco pero lo que derramó el vaso fue cuando Magnus tocó el hombro del hombre moreno en busca de ayuda y este se apartó como si el toque de Magnus quemara, Alec vio la mirada del hombre y supo que tendría que moverse, se levantó justo cuando el brazo del hombre se levantaba listo para golpear a Magnus. Alec se puso en frente de Magnus como escudo y empujó al hombre haciendo que cayera al suelo.

—¡Cállense todos por el ángel! —Gritó enojado, todos en la habitación se quedaron en silencio. Alec vio la mirada sorprendida de la mujer rubia que de seguro se preguntaba como se movió tan rápido. —Y tú —Dijo enojado mientras apuntando al chico. El Alec de ojos azules se acercó al chico moreno. —Ni siquiera pienses otra vez en que podrás poner tu horrible mano en Magnus. 

—¿Y si lo hago qué? Es solo un estúpido brujo. —Dijo retándolo. Alec se enfureció más.

—Créeme ni lo harás, no querrás ver de lo que soy capaz por defender a mi familia. Y no es solo un brujo, si Magnus quisiera te haría polvo. Él es mucho mejor que tú. Ahora largo de aquí. —Le dijo fríamente. Sus pocas palabras parecieron resultar efectivas porque el chico salió. 

Alec volteó y vio Magnus quien estaba mirándolo sorprendido. Alec tomó el hombro de Magnus y lo vio a los ojos.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó. Alec vio a Magnus asentir y sus ojos se cerraron por un segundo y cuando los abrió el se recuperó.

—Si, gracias Alexander. 


End file.
